<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avada-kedavra green eyes by Ornery Otter (Greiver_Dhark)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605851">Avada-kedavra green eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greiver_Dhark/pseuds/Ornery%20Otter'>Ornery Otter (Greiver_Dhark)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greiver_Dhark/pseuds/Ornery%20Otter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if those people who compared Harry’s green eyes to the killing curse were more right than they knew?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avada-kedavra green eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People had been comparing Harry’s eyes to the killing curse since the moment he returned to the wizarding world. </p>
<p>Oh sure, those who knew his parents always said they looked like Lily’s eyes, but those who didn’t weren’t distracted by the nostalgia of green eyes in his face and compared them to the curse that lost him everything.  </p>
<p>You’d think, if those people were able to recognise the threat of his green eyes, they perhaps wouldn’t dismiss or provoke him the way they so often did. Was it really any wonder that there turned out to be a grain of truth to it? He’d taken an AK to the face and nobody ever really thought about what that meant – distracted by children’s stories of grand adventures and heroism to see what was really there. Not a surprise really, since those preconceived ideas were enough to blind them to his less than stellar home life and the like, which were far more obvious really. </p>
<p>It was Snape. Of course it was. It could’ve been any death eater really, or Voldemort himself if the dark lord had stood in front of him, but it was the person who he actually regularly crossed paths with, his one real enemy that he could do nothing to except glare. </p>
<p>Harry supposed they should just be glad he’d always fought with his words or fists or magic against Malfoy, always sought to use the weapons he had, but Snape always disarmed him, as a teacher who he was forced to obey. The only thing he could do was glare, stare at him with eyes of green fire and hate him for his cruelty. </p>
<p>Well, hate is a strong emotion, and Avada-kedavra eyes were no joke. Was it really any wonder that the man dropped dead one day in the middle of another vitriolic remark, another potions class of utter torment? There were dozens of children every day who had to suffer under Severus Snape’s casual cruelty, unable to even leave the classroom without permission. Plenty of students had tried to ditch his class, core class or not, but nobody ever managed it. With the enforcement of the other teachers who would drag them back but not fix the reason why they ran, everyone knew there was no escape from the miserable potions lessons. </p>
<p>Few suffered worse than Harry though, and he wondered if Neville had gotten these eyes whether Snape would have died much sooner, or if they shy boy would have turned them against himself, shame instead of resentment burning in him. </p>
<p>It didn’t really matter in the end, it was Harry who had these eyes and Harry who had glared with such deep-seated rage that something seemed to ignite in him, a bitter heat burning up his chest and lancing through his eyes with such sharp pain that he didn’t even see what happened, jerking away and clapping a hand to his face as a body thumped to the ground. </p>
<p>For a moment there was silence, and then the screaming started. Students stampeded for the exit when it quickly became clear that their professor wasn’t getting up again. The sound of screams and flapping robes did nothing to help his headache as he cringed into his workstation, hands pressed into his eyes. Luckily Harry experienced only minor jostling as everyone rushed out, though that was probably because they were giving him a wide berth for their own safety.  </p>
<p>It didn’t really matter if they hadn’t been watching, hadn’t looked up from their cauldrons to see Harry Potter getting taunted again, hadn’t seen the acidic green light shoot out of those eyes and Snape’s collapse. Everyone knew if shit happened, Harry was probably involved and getting clear was the safest bet.  </p>
<p>Those who had seen of course were running the fastest, or, like Draco, as monumentally stupid as ever and hung back to throw accusations and insults. </p>
<p>“You’re going to get it now Potter! We all saw it, we all saw-!”  </p>
<p>Of course at that point Harry looked up at him, squinting from where he still stood at his workstation and Malfoy eeped and ran the fuck away, a coward above all else. </p>
<p>“C’mon Harry, we have to go!”  </p>
<p>It was Hermione of course, having been ordered by Snape to a workstation at the back of the classroom months ago while he was stuck at the front, she came up behind him and began dragging him away to the door, supporting the half-blind boy past the too-still body of their abusive teacher.  </p>
<p>It looked like Ron had fled with the rest, either out of fear of his own or because he’d been swept away in the crowd, it didn’t really matter. Harry was in no condition to look for him as he was heaved out into the hallway and away from the classroom, though where exactly Hermione was trying to lead them to was beyond him.  </p>
<p>“Wait Hermione, what’s going on?” They only managed a few turns before Harry pulled them to a stop, still scrunching his eyes shut. “What happened to Snape?”  </p>
<p>“Oh Harry, he collapsed- I'm not sure-  there was this green light-” Her panicked stutter only panicked him further but before he could open his mouth to ask any more the elderly yet firm voice of the headmaster cut through. </p>
<p>“Ah, miss Granger and mister Potter, if you’d both please come with me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I headcanon in this that the reason the Dursley family avoided this fate is because they smacked him for looking at them – lowered eyes as a sign of subservience were enforced. Snape vindictively enjoyed seeing James Potter’s son angry at him, plus it helped for legilimency.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>